1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internet service providing system and a method therefor, and more particularly, to a telephone number searching system using an internet and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing use of the internet, various services are being offered on the internet. Telephone directories are also being provided through internet information services. It is economical to use this service since people can obtain desired telephone number information without referring to a telephone number directory book or calling a telephone number inquiry center. Also, it is convenient since various kinds of additional information which are not provided by the telephone number directory service can be obtained.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart showing a conventional telephone number searching method through the internet.
When a user wishes to know the telephone number of a specific person or company, the user connects to a web server which provides a telephone number service using a web browser (step 100). When the web browser is connected to the web server, the user inputs the name of the person or company (step 110). When the name of the person or company to be searched is input, the search engine searches concerned information from a telephone directory database and transfers searched information to the web browser in a hypertext markup language (HTML) document format (steps 120 and 130). When there are a plurality of searched results in the transferred information, the user searches the specifically desired information by using additional information such as a detailed address, an E-mail address, and so on (step 140). After searching the desired information, the user terminates the internet connection and makes a phone call using the searched telephone number information (step 150).
When the telephone number service is provided on a conventional web server, the user must terminate the Internet connection and directly dial the number obtained through the search to make a phone call. However, if the obtained number is erroneous and the user wishes to search for another number, the user must connect again to the internet.